robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:A Fantasy Audited War Basepage
Discussion Before I do my nominations, I would like to get a few things clear, so I'm open to suggestions, especially from Snowdog who's idea this is. Firstly, is this a free-for-all competition, or do we put the golden rule (don't nominate the best robots) in place? Secondly, how is this to be formatted? Matt Talk to me 21:00, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I think the golden rule sounds good to me, it'll make things more interesting.--Rammingspeed (talk) 21:02, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :As I will probably be too busy to even remember to vote I honestly don't mind. STORM II 21:36, November 25, 2012 (UTC) So can we nominate bots yet? I think the golden rule sounds fine, depends on what robots qualify as "the best". Badnik96 (talk) 21:45, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :We need to discuss a list of robots to ban; Razer, Mortis, Behemoth, Firestrm, Storm 2, Anarchy, 259, Supernova, Hypno-Disc, Wheely Big Cheese, Spawn Again, and Atomic for startes, are virtually invincible in outr fantasy tournaments. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:48, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm tempted to say no golden rule. This tournament is supposed to feature the people's choice (Atomic being one of mine), so if people want Hypno-Disc, they can have it. Plus, if there's no decent opposition, there could be some sub-par robots with nothing to stop them. It was great putting M2 through to the Series 5 Audited semis, as there was actually something in its way getting there. Without the golden rule, I could send Raging Knightmare to Round 5 for all we know. So, yes, no golden rule, I say. ::And @RA2, in no way are 259 and Mortis unstoppable in these tournaments, and Behemoth often gets the innefective srimech argument thrown at it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:54, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't exactly call 259 "unbeatable", it only seems that way due to its gross over-ration. As for the Golden Rule...to be honest, I can see it from both stand-points. True, it might end up a bit obvious, but Toast brings up some valid arguments. I'd also add these sorts of things are ever really set in stone...sometimes we might think a robot will win, only suddenly it doesn't win. Part of me is saying "give the contributors the ability to pick the robots they want to pick", part of me is saying "save the really good robots for when we ever do the Ultimate All-Stars tournament." :Besides, I seriously doubt anyone would pick the really "obvious winners" anyway. Razer comes to mind. Nearly everyone seems to hate its guts (am I the only one completely neutral about it?). CrashBash (talk) 23:02, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :I'd like to say no to the Grand Champions so no to Chaos 2, Razer, Roadblock, any robot that won a War. The rest are OK though, I was tempted to say no Grand Finalists at all and the highest robots allowed to go through are those that made it to the 2nd round of the Series Semi Finals but no further (i.e. Dominator 2, Beast of Bodmin, S3, etc), but that's just my opinion. Either way, when I make my picks which I've already started typing up to paste later, I'm gonna try and avoid some of the higher named robots, maybe give some of the lesser known bots a chance. BizarroKing (talk) 23:34, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::IMO, the only bannable champions are Razer and Tornado, perhaps Typhoon 2, even though it has no srimech. Roadblock is very beatable, Panic Attack is a somewhat easy picking in Series 7, harder with Kim Davies and a srimech, but plausible. Chaos 2 is way past its prime and usually kills itself, I'd actually quite like to see Chaos 2 compete to see how far it gets. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 00:22, November 26, 2012 (UTC) We need a golden rule of sorts because as you've rightly said, it could just turn into a walkover, but I might only go as far as banning a couple. Razer for example we know can and does usually win tournaments, as well as Tornado and possibly Typhoon 2 (I haven't just reworded Toast's comment I promise). However, it is a fantasy war, you can pick whoever you like, your favourite robots or those that interest you have a chance to compete, so would you intentionally pick one that may "ruin" the whole thing, or go for a more unlikely or interesting option right from the off? Also, Matt, what is your plan for heat structure? snowdog140 04:04, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :If there has to be a list of banned robots, then the only ones worth banning are Razer, Tornado, Firestorm V, Terrorhurtz, Storm II and Typhoon 2 (seeing as a lot of the robots I have faith to defeat Typhoon 2 have just been banned by myself). There's no point in banning Chaos 2 and Hypno-Disc, I may even pick them for the tournament, as they kill themselves too much to win another tournament, fantasy or IRL, and any robot that wasn't a Grand Finalist, I don't think should be banned. Even the best semi-finalists, such as Dominator 2, S3, Dantomkia, Atomic and Gravity all have downfalls, and could all be stopped by several other competing robots. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 07:26, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::As I said though Toast, if you think a robot is too good for the championship, why vote for it in the place of someone else? If Matt is planning on doing 16 heats of 8 like I think I wrote in my first proposal then we can have all of our favourites and underdogs comfortably included, especially now we have footage of the German Wars, and having some Dutch or American bots could be a good twist too. The whole idea of it being fantasy is so people can choose whoever they like, and I know most people (myself included) like some robots that didn't do particularly well or haven't been first choice for our previous tournaments. snowdog140 13:08, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I'd say the robots that Toast highlighted are good for avoiding, but as for choosing the others, have a system where a certain number of them reached the Semi-Finals, a certain number of those that fell in the Heat Final, and so on. Datovidny (talk) 15:53, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't really care to be honest, I was just going to nominate a ton of underdogs anyway XD Badnik96 (talk) 16:53, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Nominations ToastUltimatum *Ansgar 3 **Consider this my top priority choice, I really want to see Ansgar 3 in this. *Atomic *Basenji *Black & Blue *Blade *Chaos 2 **Personally, I think Chaos 2 kills itself too much to be considered one of the elites. If you all decide that Chaos 2 is too good, I'll pick something else. *Ewe 2 *Gravedigger **Series 5 Version *Hypno-Disc **Same as Chaos 2, it breaks down a heck of a lot, but if you think it's bannable, I'll change. *Infinity *Kat 3 *M2 **This would be the next most prioritised after Ansgar 3. *Merlin **We know enough about this one to let a non-qualifier in, IMO *Ming Dienasty *Philipper 2 *Pinser **This is my third most prioritised, if that has any effect. *Raging Knightmare *Robochicken *Scraptosaur *Shredder Evolution *Shockwave *Slicer **Requested on behalf of a friend who follows the tournaments. *Son of Armageddon *Spam *St. Agro *The Alien *The Grim Reaper *Tough As Nails *VADER *Wild Thing 2 **For complete clarification, this refers to the Series 6 robot. I assume we get 30 choices, like Snowdog140 first suggested. If not, I can remove some. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:11, November 26, 2012 (UTC)